Fire And Ice
by Malifacter0605-XxKINDSOULSxX
Summary: Summary:back when natsu had recently joined fairy tail it was time for a anual check up the last thing he was expecting was to meet a kid around his age being chased by some thugs and claiming to have been abducted and forced to help build the tower of heaven. What will happen when they meet?


Summary:back when natsu had recently joined fairy tail it was time for a anual check up the last thing he

was expecting was to meet a kid around his age being chased by some thugs and claiming to have been

abducted and forced to help build the tower of heaven. nor was he expecting to save and become freinds with

the girl. Despite the fact that she is too afraid to talk to just about anyone except for Natsu she ends up

joining fairy tail and makes a team with natsu, as the team grows to accumpany Lucy, Gray, Erza, and happy

the antics only grow along with the freindships. what will our crazy teams get up to?NatsuxOC being the

only real pairing. this is not a pure romance story though it will have some elements of one.

Disclaimer:I Don't own Fairy tail or it's characters, if i did it would be ALOT different. All rights go to the

complete genious Hiro Mashima.I only own my oc. and some situations that will be my own doing*Evil smile*

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

Actions

OC:

Name:Delilah Marie Malifacter

age;Begins at 10, progrssivly grows with the stroy

Magic;ice dragon slayer

Eye Color:Blue

Hair color:White

Likes:Natsu, Ice,Music,Books, quietness, Mira

Dislikes;Gray's stripping habbit, Gray, Water, loudnoises,Pranks

Phobia(s):Thunder storms. Men(Except for Natsu and Makarov/Gramps)

Extra:Scares easy

Theme song:This song saved my life(Simple plan)

Now then LEROY JENKINS-wait wrong statement...I meant ONTO THE STORY!

(?'s POV)

'Did I make it?' That was the though that was going through this little girl's head the moment she burst out

of the forest. Quickly spotting a cabin she ran up to it, and started banging on the door."Please let me in"

She turned around and saw three men come out of the forest each of them were armed with a sword or a

mace and started looking around untill they saw her at the cabin. Once they saw her they smiled evily and

started to walk slowly twords started banbing harder on the door."Hurry! They're coming!" The door

opend suddenly taking the girl by suprise and knocking her down. When she looked up she saw a older lady

with pink hair and a red cloak.

(Pourlyusica's POV)

When she opend the door after being intturupted in the middle of a cheack up she did not expect to see a

small girl no older then 10 rush into her house and hid behind pourlyusica. When she looked out side

pourlyusica saw three men coming twoards

her cabin. She turned to the person who she was talking to before."Natsu, I need you to go and use your

magic on those thugs" she said as she pointed to the three men. As she said that a small boy with pink hair

wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of

yellow shorts and a scaly scarf. what is that kid thinking wereing that in the middle of summer?

(Natsu's POV)

As he got down from the bed he was sitting on he looked over and noticed a small girl in what seemed to be

just a rag sewn together to make the most basic of clothing. her body was littered with scars and scratches.

her hair looked as if it was white butwas too covered in dirt mud and dried blood to tell if that was acurate.

She had blue eyes like the ocean, tears were flowing down her dirt and scratched up cheeks as she stood at

the door begging for entry. behind her Natsu saw three tough

looking guys walking closer. He relized there was a battle ahead of him, natraully he smiled as his fists lit up

with fire. Natsu charged at the men "Fire dragon's iron fist!"He yelled as he punched all three sending them

flying away from the clearing and

deep into the forest. he then walked back and held out his hand to the girl"Hello there, I'm Natsu, Natsu

Dragneel"he introduced himself as he smiled. The gril reacted strangly though crawling back as far as she

could before hitting the wall with her back

whincing noticibly as she did so. She held her fists infront of her face and tensed up as if she was expecting

some kind of pain to be inflicted on her.

(?'s POV)

Many emotions were going through her head at the moment, namley fear, confusion, and a strange sense of

comfort. She looked up at Natsu's hand and backed away as far as she could expecting to be hit"Not again!"

she thought to herself, she shut her eye's tight and braced herself for the pain...which never came. she

peeked though her hands and saw that he was just standing there with a confused look on his face.

(Natsu's POV)

"hey, I'm not going to hurt you"He said as softly as possible. which was really soft for him compared to his

normal loud boistours voice. The girl looked up at him and slowly put down her arms"Y-you won't?"SHe asked

her voice scratchy and hoarse as she spoke"Of course not"He replied still having his hand out. the girl just

looked at it as if she had never known what it meant to shake a hand. "What's your name?"He asked putting

down his hand"...I-I don't have one...none of us did..."She answered ruluctantly. not wanting to pry he simply

said"Well how about I give you a name?...You like Delilah?"He asked"Natsu! You can't just name her out of

the blue!"Porlyusica scolded him"...I like it..."The girl now known as Delilah inturrupted and gave Natsu a

smile before passing out from exaughtion...

That's a wrap! Thanks for reading my first chapter and be sure to follow and favorite if you liked it!

-Your awesome Writer


End file.
